Hielo derretido y zumo de estrellas
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Serie de drabbles para la CI Pairing Cup del foro Cannon Island. Química #5: Gray, ella y el gato, siendo como una familia, había sido algo que a Lucy le hubiera gustado disfrutar.
1. Primer encuentro —1

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencias:  
Posible OoC, pero juro que intento que no, saben que lo odio con mi vida. AU.

Cómo escribir un Graylu en menos de cinco minutos.  
—Pon a Lucy trabajando porque necesita el dinero (es lo más cannon del mundo y va de maravilla en cualquier universo).  
—Agrega a Gray a la ecuación.  
—Déjate llevar y espera a que lo que salga no sea una reverenda mierda.

Ahora puedes escribir tu propio Graylu sin tener que preocuparte, porque ellos pegan sin necesidad de cola en todo lo que los pongas(?).

Fuera de webeo, en realidad era un fic en el que Gray y Lucy se conocían, pero lo modifiqué porque lo tenía a la mitad y me salía más rápido para la Pairing Cup, considerando el tiempo que llevo perdido. Eso.

* * *

Todos los drabbles aquí participan en la CI Pairing Cup, del foro Cannon Island.  
Primera fase: _Primeros encuentros_.

—Y lo mejor: Todos son Graylu(?).—

Palabras: 482.

Resumen: Lucy no entendía qué se supone que tenía de encantador el chico en la barra —quien se notaba era nulo en eso de ligar—. Al menos no en un principio.

* * *

Dos de azúcar, por favor

[...]

* * *

Lucy observó sin mucha felicidad y con una extraña sensación al chico sentado en la silla de la barra. Él la miraba fijamente, como si estuviera esperando algo, y francamente parecía un poco incómodo. Ella tragó en seco y carraspeó antes de hablar.

—¿Qué desea pedir? —preguntó por regla.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿Desde cuando su nombre era algo que se pudiera ordenar para el almuerzo?

—¿He... empezado mal? —inquirió.

En realidad su reciente pregunta indicaba que no era alguien que fuera comportándose como gran conquistador por la vida. Lucy suspiró aliviada. Esos eran insoportables y pesados.

—¿Vas a pedir o no? Tengo que atender a los demás, si se quejan no me pagarán —frunció levemente el ceño, sintiéndose impaciente.

—Prefiero esperar a que termines de recibir pedidos, pero... —dijo, haciendo a Lucy enarcar una ceja. Le lanzó una última mirada indiscreta antes de que ella decidiera largarse a atender a los demás clientes, totalmente sonrojada cuando le oyó alzar un poco la voz—. ¡Todavía no terminaba!

Ella se tensó frente a la mesa de un par de ancianos sonrientes, si era posible se puso más roja, sobre todo al sentir la mirada perspicaz de la abuela luego de que mirara por un segundo al chico.

—Parece un chico encantador —comentó.

Lucy intentó ignorarla y suspiró.

—Realmente no le conozco —rió nerviosa—. ¿Que vais a querer? —recompuso la sonrisa amable.

—Oh... Bueno, creo que un par de criossants y dos cafés estarían bien. El frío no perdona allá afuera —dijo sin perder el aspecto de abuela cariñosa y agradable.

Asintió y luego de atender dos pedidos más y de entregar un almuerzo recién salido del horno, volvió a la barra, encontrándose de nueva cuenta con la mirada gris del chico. Era atractivo, pero ella no estaba ahí para ligar.

—¿Ya sabes qué vas a pedir, además de mi nombre? —preguntó dirigiéndole breves miradas al tiempo que servía cafés.

—Lucy, ¿olvidaste de nuevo traer los pedidos?

Se sintió nerviosa ante la sonrisa del desconocido y la afable de Lisanna, que le hablaba asomándose desde la cocina. En silencio sacó la hoja de la agenda y se la entregó para llegar otra vez frente a él.

—Un café con dos de azúcar, por favor, Lucy.

Segundos más tarde, en los que ella le había estado mirando con la esperanza de que se le cayera la cabeza, decidió hablarle de nuevo.

—No es justo que sólo tú sepas mi nombre.

A él pareció agradarle el comentario, aunque el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas no se iba. Todavía parecía un poco incómodo aunque aliviado.

—Llámame Gray.

—Bien, Gray. ¿De casualidad conoces a alguien llamado Loke?

Extrañado, asintió.

—Jamás le vuelvas a pedir consejos para ligar a ese hombre. Sólo funciona con chicas ingenuas.

Aunque avergonzado por el comentario, sintiéndose pillado, Gray no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Era una chica lista y eso le gustaba.


	2. Primer encuentro —2

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencias:  
Posible OoC. AU... _Donde Lucy es una tía rara que habla de almas y a Gray le gusta_ (?).  
También, hablo del tal Siegrain porque es mucho más bonito escribir de él que del idiota de Jellal —incluso si solo lo nombro. Me da una molestia grotesca(?)—. De hecho, he decidido que desde hoy escribiré del Jellal guay. Pero eso no es lo que importa(?).

 **Seele:** Alma.

* * *

Este ficsito(?) participa de la CI Pairing Cup de la Cannon Island.

Palabras: 495.

Resumen: Ella era lo que le faltaba en ese momento de su vida, en el que nada le satisfacía y todo le aburría. Ella era la solución perfecta, y una parte de él aseguraba eso

* * *

Seele

[...]

* * *

La idea de quedarse sentado ahí por el resto de la tarde se le hacía francamente incómoda. Mas no se sentía con el ánimo suficiente para ir a ver al tipo retorcido ése de Siegrain, y tampoco quería quedarse en casa. La sencilla idea de pensar en dormir y la misma de quedarse despierto le hacía sentir una flojera que nunca antes había sentido en su vida, ni siquiera cuando era un adolescente despreocupado.

Y sólo por eso se sentía un maldito idiota.

Se sentía aburrido, tal vez un poco cansado. Como si no hubiera nada que pudiera animarle ese día.

En eso estaba cuando un gato apareció por su derecha y, con toda libertad del mundo, pisó sobre su pierna, como si fuera a pasar por encima de él. Sin embargo lo que hizo fue detenerse, apoyado en él, y le miró. Tenía unos ojos celestes muy pálidos que eran preciosos, y un poco fríos también. Era un siamés.

Él no era gran fan de los animales, pero tampoco solía llevarse mal con ellos.

—Hey, ¿cómo te llamas, pequeña? —extendió la mano y la puso sobre su cabeza, en el aire.

El gato le miró como si le hubiera ofendido, sin embargo se levantó un poco para llegar a su mano. Gray sonrió levemente y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

—Se llama Lacky, y es macho.

Alzó la cabeza encontrándose con una chica que le miraba con curiosidad y una suave sonrisa.

—Ah, creo que por eso se molestó.

—No pasa nada, no es rencoroso —dijo, sentándose a su lado, lo suficientemente lejos que se sentarían dos completos desconocidos.

Gray la miró un momento y siguió acariciando el pelaje del gato, que siguió hasta su otra pierna y luego le escaló el brazo, sorprendiéndolo. Ella no dijo nada y soltó una risa. De pronto su forma de mirarlo cambió.

—¿Sabes...? A tu alma le gusta la mía.

Él la miró fijamente ante ese comentario, mientras sacaba al gato de detrás de su cuello y lo devolvía a su regazo. Eso no era algo que se supone alguien te diría, considerando que corría el riesgo de parecer una loca.

—Ah, ¿si? ¿Y qué piensa la tuya de la mía? —inquirió sin dejar de mirarla.

—Que se ha enamorado —afirmó.

A pesar de que era una conversación salida de la nada y mucho más que extraña que cualquiera que hubiera tenido antes, al punto de que se sentía irreal, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso por su respuesta. Su sonrisa era muy bonita, pero sus ojos tenían una seguridad que no había visto en nadie más. Su seguridad era tanta que sentía que lo que le decía era verdad incluso si sonaba tan descabellado.

—Eso... no lo esperaba...

—Lucy —dijo—. Ese es mi nombre. Lucy Heartfilia.

—Gray —sonrió en dirección al felino y volvió a mirarla—. Es un placer conocerte.

Ella parecía ser lo suficientemente fuera de lo común como para animarle el día.


	3. Primer encuentro —3

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencias:  
Posible OoC, AU d _ónde Gray y Lucy son niños. Gray un insolente y Lucy la niña exploradora_. Silver es el mejor padre del mundo. A que si(?).  
El valor de la moneda está en pesos chilenos porque me da hueva pensar en otras monedas que ni conozco.

* * *

Este fic participa para la CI Pairing Cup del foro Cannon Island.

Palabras: 500.

Resumen: A Gray le fastidiaban las niñas exploradoras, sólo que seguía teniendo quince años, ella catorce y, francamente, sólo Natsu no se fijaría en su manera de sonreír.

* * *

Exploradora

[...]

* * *

—¡Hey, ese era mío!

—Mala suerte, le he matado primero.

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y superioridad se formó en los labios Gray, que le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a Natsu.

—¡Robarle el enemigo a tu amigo es traición!

Gray enarcó una ceja, algo le decía que Natsu había confundido esa frase, estaba seguro de que no hablaba de enemigos. De hecho, no creía que se aplicara para esa situación, los enemigos no tenían cartelitos con sus nombres, ni tampoco le había meado encima como para que lo denominara suyo.

—Tú eres idiota...

Natsu estaba por gritarle un par de insultos cuando el timbre de la casa sonó un par de veces. Gray se quedó mirando la puerta desde el sofá, como si realmente ese no fuese su problema.

—¡Viejo, llaman a la puerta!

—¡Pues ve quién es!

Miró hacia la puerta que daba al garaje con el ceño fruncido. Chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie, poniéndole pausa al videojuego y dejando a un lado el mando. Sin embargo decidió quedarse de pie ahí hasta recibir respuesta.

—¿Y si es otra maldita niña exploradora? —exclamó para que su padre pudiera escucharle.

—¡Pues le abres y ves qué haces, sólo no la insultes y deja de maldecirlas!

Gray rodó los ojos y se encaminó hacia la puerta principal. Tenía quince años y le importaba una mierda que esas mocosas juntaran dinero para fundaciones de perros que dudaba existieran o quien sabe cuánta cosa más.

A penas abrió la puerta se encontró con dos ojos café que ahora le miraban fijamente. Una niña de unos doce años, con un sombrero, una pañoleta y la camiseta con chapitas le indicaba la desgracia inminente. ¿Con qué saldrían ahora, los derechos de las tortugas?

—Muy buenos días —saludó sonriente—. Las niñas exploradoras del campamento Anna Heartfilia...

Con una cara de patata monumental, Gray se quedó mirándola sin oírla en realidad. Algo andaba mal con él...

—Las de chocolate cuestan novecientos y las de vainilla y crema quinientos y seiscientos respectivamente. ¿Quieres comprar?

Podía decir que no y mandarla a volar. Oh sí, como de costumbre.

Sólo que...

...

Dios, se desconocía.

—¿No deberías estar aprendiendo a leer, niña? —inquirió poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Disimuladamente, sus manos dieron con un par de monedas.

Inmediatamente ella frunció el ceño.

—¡Tengo catorce, no soy una niña! —exclamó indignada— ¿Vas a comprar o no?

—De chocolate —sacó una de las manos del bolsillo y le extendió el dinero, pero antes de que lo tomara lo alejó un poco de ella—. Te compro todos los días si vuelves a pasar por aquí.

La chica alzó una ceja.

—No es por nada, pero me pareció oír un "malditas exploradoras".

—Los gatitos nos lo agradecerán.

—Eran perritos... —murmuró.

—Es lo mismo, no me jodas —bufó— ¿Pasarás por aquí...?

Ella dudó antes de recibir las monedas y darle a cambio un paquete de galletas.

—Sólo por los cachorritos...

Gray sonrió, satisfecho con la respuesta.

—Y los demás por los gatitos.


	4. Química —1

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencias: hay muchas probabilidades de que tenga OoC, debo decirlo. Pero es que la idea de Gray cantándole me puede.

La canción es _Hey Juliet_ de _Lmnt._

* * *

Este fic participa en la CI Pairing Cup del foro Cannon Island.

Palabras: 539.

Resumen: Esa canción también lo hacía recordarla.

* * *

Back home

[...]

* * *

Lucy soltó un suspiro mientras intentaba provocarse calor en el cuerpo, frotando la chaqueta contra su piel.

Era cómico verla envuelta en su chaqueta, las mangas tapaban casi hasta la yema de sus dedos y, como de costumbre, el blanco le quedaba de maravilla.

Sin embargo eso no evitaba que sus ánimos no fueran los mejores y que él no supiera qué es lo que le sucedía. Aún así, no quería verla de esa manera. Lucy... era alguien a quien le quedaba mucho mejor sonreír, más aún con esa manera tan bonita que tenía de hacerlo.

Se acercó al tiempo que seguía dando un paso tras otro, y pasó su brazo por sus hombros, abrazándola contra su costado. Carraspeó levemente, mirándola de reojo, notando que claramente había llamado su atención. Rascó la punta de su nariz con la mano desocupada antes de comenzar con su tontería.

— _Hey, he estado observándote... cada cosa que haces_ —entonó, dirigiéndole la mirada un segundo y luego volviéndola al camino por el que iban desde que Lucy decidió regresar a casa.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa entre divertida y apenada al oírlo cantar tan cerca de ella.

— _Cada vez que te veo pasar por mi clase..._ —se llevó una mano al pecho— _mi corazón acelera su ritmo_ —se tomó un momento para intentar no reír. No recordaba haber cantado frente a alguien antes. Lucy rodó los ojos e intentó ignorarlo, mirando al frente—. _Traté de pasar página dos veces, pero te veo rodar los ojos..._

—Detente, me vas a provocar cáncer de oídos —le molestó sin que pudiera evitar que se le escapara una risa. Aunque no es que cantara tan mal, sólo iba un poco desacorde con el ritmo.

Gray frunció el ceño.

—Sólo seguiré para que sufras —volvió a carraspear— _¡Hey_ Lucy!

La carcajada de la chica no evitó que siguiera cantando, aunque con expresión molesta.

— _Creo que eres buena, tú realmente haces volar mi mente_ —cantó luego de acercarse a su oreja para que le escuchara.

—¡Te has saltado como tres líneas!

—No eres tú la que está cantando, deja de quejarte —con la mano del brazo que estaba apoyado en sus hombros le desordenó el cabello y sonrió de lado.

En poco llegaron finalmente a casa de Lucy y ella le tiró de la manga cuando se detuvieron en frente para que le mirara.

—Gracias por intentar subirme el ánimo, no pensé que ibas a hacer eso. Nunca te oí cantar antes —sonrió dulcemente—. Lo lograste. Cantar mi canción favorita... —suspiró— es muy lindo de tu parte.

Gray miró al suelo un momento, sintiéndose extraño.

—Es difícil no aprenderla si te la pasas cantándola.

Lucy enarcó una ceja, reparando en que ella jamás la había cantado de forma que alguien más pudiera escucharla. Cuando Gray se dio cuenta soltó un gruñido, sintiendo el calorcito en sus mejillas.

—Creo que he hablado de más.

Lucy soltó una risa y se dispuso a quitarse la chaqueta para luego entregársela. Inmediatamente después se acercó y besó su mejilla.

—Hasta mañana.

Gray esperó a que entrara con una suave sonrisa en el rostro, sintiéndose un completo idiota. En secreto, aquella canción también le gustaba, después de todo, a veces le hacía recordar a Lucy.


	5. Química —2

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Au escolar. Posible OoC. Me gusta mucho más este *inserte corazón*.

* * *

Este fic participa en la CI Pairing Cup del foro Cannon Island.

Palabras: 488.

Resumen: A Lucy le gustaba cuando Gray era así de atento, al punto de esperarla en la salida porque ella había olvidado el paraguas en casa.

* * *

Paraguas.

[...]

* * *

—Oh dios...

Lucy se acomodó con expresión rendida en su puesto. Quedaba media hora para que la jornada terminara y había comenzado a llover.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó en tono moderado, intentando no llamar la atención de Gildarts que había comenzado a escribir un esquema —con notable pereza— en el pizarrón.

Ella se pasó la mano por el rostro y en el camino acomodó hebras de su cabello tras su oreja. Gray vio el corazón rojo colgando de su oreja moverse de manera hipnotizante.

—He dejado el paraguas en casa. Realmente no pensé que hoy llovería —suspiró.

Luego Levy le habló del otro lado, pero él no despegó su atención a pesar de que ella volteara. Levy le habló sobre un libro, parecía que le recordaba que tenía que devolver uno la biblioteca. La palma de la chica dando contra su frente y su expresión aún más llena de frustración le dio una base para creer eso.

O sólo iba a asumir que así era.

Al finalizar las clases Lucy fue de las primeras en salir luego de echar todas los útiles en su bolso y sacar del mismo un libro que había que terminar para literatura.

Que por cierto, él no se había dado el tiempo de leer.

Antes de salir del aula se colgó la mochila del hombro y cogió el paraguas que había tenido colgando del respaldo todas las horas de clase.

Ultear había insistido en que se lo llevara alegando que estaba segura de que iba a llover. También le había enrrollado la bufanda de Silver de la nada antes de que saliera.

Cuando Lucy salió iba acomodando la capucha de su chaqueta, al parecer resignada a tener que volver así a casa. Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver que Gray estaba apoyado contra la pared, en un extremo de las escaleras. El pequeño techo lo tapaba todo, menos la punta de uno de sus zapatos.

—¿Gray? Pensé que ya te habías ido...

Él se volteó un poco sorprendido, estaba tan concetrado en lo que le rodaba la mente que no la había escuchado llegar.

—Ah... si. Te estaba esperando —carraspeó al tiempo que alejaba su hombro de la pared.

—¿Y eso por qué? —se acercó un poco más mientras intentaba que sus manos entraran en calor haciendo fricción.

—Dijiste que no habías traído paraguas —contestó con simpleza, mostrándole su paraguas.

Lucy lo vio abrirlo y, sin que le diera tiempo a decir algo, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para invitarla a caminar. Tampoco es que ella estuviera en posición de negarse.

Ella avanzó con una sonrisa y Gray la siguió, dispuesto a acompañarla a casa.

—Me encanta cuando eres así de amable —dijo notablemente feliz.

Gray hundió un poco la cabeza en la tela de la bufanda, de pronto sintiendo un calor que le recorría y se quedaba en su cara.

—No me jodas... —susurró.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó con ingenuidad.

—Nada. Nada...


	6. Química —3

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencias:

Posible OoC. AU _piratas y sirenas_.  
Tenía pensado usar la idea para la primera etapa, pero pues finalmente no la hice así que la desarrollaré esta vez. Pues a mí me parece que sí hay química(?).

Sirene: Sirena, duh(?).

* * *

Este fic participa para la CI Pairing Cup del foro Cannon Island.

Palabras: 577.

Resumen: Que él imitara su voz y saliera algo chillón de eso, era de muy mal gusto. Pero que pensara que lo creería un desalmado por intentar hacerla comer peces era algo que encontraba demasiado lindo como para que viniera de un pirata cualquiera.

* * *

Sirene

[...]

* * *

—Vamos, no seas tonta —presionó por un momento la piramidal de su nariz y volvió a dirigirle la mirada.

Lucy giró el torso, esquivando sus ojos, regalándole la vista de su espalda desnuda y salpicándolo de paso. Gray suspiró. No era que fuera muy de fijarse en el físico más que en cualquier otra cosa —lo que pensaba vendría siendo dado que lo poco que habían hablado se resumía a eso—, pero por cursi o exagerado que sonase, se sentía hechizado y la curiosidad de saber cómo se vería si esto o lo otro no se iba. Entonces, considerando que estaría un buen tiempo con ellos, se había dispuesto a quitarse aquella curiosidad.

—Muchas gracias. Es muy bonito que al intentar ser amable, a comparación de la bola de idiotas que está arriba, intentes darme un baño —dijo en un tono más agresivo.

Bufó y tomó asiento en ese mismo lugar, secando un rastro de agua que había logrado llegar a su rostro con la manga de su chaqueta.

No debía enojarse, después de todo ella había sido secuestrada. Nadie iba a ser agradable con las personas que se la llevaron, menos si eran los "sucios piratas" que era por lo que todos los tenían.

Ella le miró de reojo y Gray sintió la falta de novedad debilitando su paciencia. Desde que al Capitán se le había ocurrido capturar una sirena y le había tocado la mala fortuna a la que tenía al frente en ese mismo momento, había intentado ser tan agradable como le era posible considerando que él era de los pocos más cuerdos en ese lugar.

—Bien. Vendré cuando tengas que comer —decidió poniéndose de pie.

Lucy le miró por encima del hombro con duda, en realidad no parecía mala persona pensó mientras lo veía irse. Ahora incluso si estaba sola se oía desde arriba el bullicio interminable que provocaba ese gran grupo de hombres.

Más tarde estaba apoyada en el borde de la especie de caja llena de agua en la que la habían metido, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración que de a poco se iba acompasando más y más. Sin embargo, su calma se vio interrumpida cuando un escalofrío la recorrió por completo y su cuerpo, más por instinto, se volteó para quedar de frente con el peligro. Su cola volvió a salpicar agua.

Inconscientemente respiró aliviada al ver que era ese rostro que ya conocía.

—Creo que ya estará bueno de salpicarme con esa cola que tienes —dijo Gray que ahora se sentía de mejor humor y llevaba un balde en una mano—. Aunque acaba de asaltarme la duda... ¿las sirenas sí comen, cierto? —entrecerró los ojos.

—Comemos hombres.

Gray sonrió de lado.

—Genial. Tus primeras palabras son para decirme algo realmente tenebroso —al segundo su sonrisa se borró—. Pero no te creo, y cuando decidía qué traerte pensé en que no querría verme como un desalmado.

Ella lo vio sentarse en el mismo lugar que antes.

—Así que te traje unas deliciosas algas.

La muchacha miró del balde a él, pensativa.

—¿Pensaste que no querría comer peces?

Gray se encogió de hombros.

—Imaginé algo como... _Los peces son amigos, no comida_ —intentó imitar su voz.

Aunque Lucy todavía desconfiaba y pensaba que la parte de imitar su voz no era nada educada, no pudo evitar pensar en lo lindo que era eso para venir de un pirata.

—En ese caso, gracias.

Él volvió a sonreír, ahora más sinceramente.


	7. Química —4

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Posible OoC. Francamente, también estoy un poco insegura con respecto a este. El del paraguas es el único que me ha encantado al cien por ciento.

* * *

Este fic participa en la CI Pairing Cup del foro Cannon Island.

Palabras: 423.

Resumen: Hay algo que le dice que no debería ignorarlo.

* * *

Química

[...]

* * *

—¡Es que no lo sé!

Gray siguió hojeando mientras Lucy se quejaba desde el sofá. Esta vez era una novela romántica que había empezado luego de terminar su primer libro, que era más que nada maravillas.

Desde que se trabó a menos de la mitad de la novela Gray comenzó a preguntarse cómo era que Lucy no lo comprendía si era una romántica a pesar de todo. No lo comprendía, y tampoco entendía cómo era que pretendía ayudarla si se supone que era ella quien sabía más de esas cosas que él.

Mirara como lo mirara, no había forma de que pudieran ayudarse con eso.

—Si te soy sincero no tengo ni idea.

—Maldita sea —murmuró.

—Aunque... Bueno, lo cierto es que no soy el mejor en estos temas, pero me gusta pensar que nosotros tenemos algo parecido.

Lucy lo miró entre sorprendida y dudosa.

—¿Algo como eso, química?

Gray asintió. Pensó bien en lo que iba a decir, pero si quería ayudar a Lucy aunque fuese un poquito creía que debía hacerlo.

—Sí, yo... siento que eres especial para mí, y no estoy muy seguro de lo que sea, pero cuando estoy contigo siento algo cálido que me llena. Y se supone que la química va más allá de algo superficial. Yo sé que eso cálido no es algo sin sentido —contestó después de haber escogido lo mejor posible las palabras.

Incluso si en realidad deseaba que ella le dedicara todo el tiempo y todas sus sonrisas...

—Gray... —suspiró sin dejar de sonreír.

Segundos después se puso de pie y estiró sus músculos. De pronto parecía que se sentía capaz de derribar hasta a un Elfman.

—Eso de la química no me ganará. Mi novela será la mejor novela romántica que puedas leer en la vida —dijo como promesa.

Gray asintió al tiempo que le daba una sonrisa ladeada.

—No me cabe duda. Eres Lucy, después de todo —dejó el borrador a un lado y extendió las manos ante ella.

Inmediatamente después Lucy las chocó con las dos suyas, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y, contrario a lo que planeaba Gray, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Un poquito más arriba de donde normalmente su ceño se fruncía. Donde, cuando estaba con ella, solía mantenerse relajado.

—Te invito un helado para compensarte todo —propuso al volver a su lugar, ahora con las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

—Oh, sabes cómo hacerlo sin duda —contestó Gray sintiendo de repente esa extraña y agradable calidez de la que le hablaba a Lucy.

* * *

.

Esperad...

¿He hecho a Gray medio declarándose y a Lucy compensándole el silencio desalmado con helado?

No lo había pensado así xDDD

Pero bueno, no, la cosa es que como Gray no sabe darle nombre y pues Lucy es medio ingenua a veces, sólo a veces... me he aprovechado de ello.


	8. Química —5

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Posible OoC. Tenía que meter un gato(?).

* * *

Este fic participa para la CI Pairing Cup del foro Cannon Island.

Palabras: 600.

Resumen: Gray, ella y el gato, siendo como una familia, había sido algo que a Lucy le hubiera gustado disfrutar.

* * *

Hijo gato

[...]

* * *

—Lucy, necesito tu ayuda.

Con dificultad terminó de abrir los ojos para ver a Gray frente a ella, más bien Gray y compañía. Había algo raro, uno era que Gray técnicamente estaba avisando de su llegada, y otra que entre sus manos llevaba un pequeño gato de ojos color perla.

—¿Qué haces con un gato?

—Ese es el tema —respondió—. Desde hoy cuidaré de éste gatito, pero jamás me he hecho cargo de uno.

Lucy le hizo pasar, y para cuando Gray había terminado de contarle de dónde había salido ella ya estaba despierta y enterada.

—Sin ánimos de ofender, lo más cerca de un gato que he cuidado son Happy y Loke. Pero Happy la caga abriendo la boca y Loke no podría considerarse uno... creo —le dijo después de unos minutos.

Hizo un té para él y otro para ella. El de ella llevaba canela.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Gray, que giró a ver un momento al gato que lamía una de sus patas sobre el sofá de Lucy. Después de un buen rato Gray suspiró levemente, apoyando la espalda de mala manera en la silla.

—Bueno, así están las cosas. ¿Me ayudarías a cuidar de él? —pidió.

Lucy no estaba segura de qué responder. Incluso si no era mucho, tener un gato requería un grado considerable de responsabilidad, y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo. Aunque Bisca ya le había dejado claro que le gustaría que fuera una de las que cuidara a su pequeña cuando naciera. A lo mejor tener un gato le servía para desarrollar eso, si es que no tenía la suficiente capacidad de tomar responsabilidades.

—Venga, será como nuestro hijo —dijo con emoción.

Era cierto que a Gray parecían gustarle mucho los gatos, pero ella no podía evitar sonrojarse si decía algo así. De hecho, ver a Gray así le incitaba a aceptar. Verlo de esa manera la hacía sentir rara y pensar en que podía hacerlo constantemente le provocaba una emoción desconocida.

—V-vale, acepto. Lo cuidaré contigo —acomodó su cabello tras su oreja mientras lo miraba de reojo.

Pero a Gray le importaba una mierda si la hacía sentirse así porque había decidido que ver al gato era más emocionante. Y en parte era cierto, los gatitos eran adorables —y malvados, pero adorables al fin y al cabo—.

—¡Yo, Lucy!

De pronto la ventana se abrió estruendosamente, destruyendo el calmado ambiente, la expresión afable de Gray, y la paz del pobre gato.

—Oe... espera... ¡Natsu, cierra la maldita ventana!

Natsu, que ya se había bajado, no le había tomado importancia al gato y no comprendía por qué Gray le gritaba eso de repente. Fue a darse cuenta cuando el gato pasó frente a él y salió por la ventana, caminando por la delgada saliente que había luego del vidrio.

—¡Mierda! —Lucy se puso de pie pasando por un lado de Gray, que luego la siguió. La maga se asomó por la ventana y Gray también, intentando no aplastarla— ¡Gato, ven aquí!

—Lucy, no le grites, si lo haces no vendrá.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Si Erza te llama de esa manera, ¿pensarías que es para darte de su pastel de fresas?

—¡Esa analogía no pinta nada!

—Entonces, si tu madre te llama de esa manera claramente vas a tener miedo —rodó los ojos.

Estuvieron así hasta que se rindieron. El gato dio paso al techo y no eran capaces de verlo más.

—Maldita sea Natsu —gruñó Gray de mal humor, dejándose caer en el sofá donde antes estaba el gato.

—¿Qué?

—Yo quería cuidarlo con Gray... —suspiró Lucy.

—¡¿Qué?!


End file.
